


Never Slumber

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Scowling, the Sewer King stood in a dark area below the streets. He remembered sending his children to pick pockets a few hours ago. Obtain lots and lots of pretties for their king all evening. The children couldn't rest. If they fell asleep? His pet alligators were always hungry.





	Never Slumber

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King stood in a dark area below the streets. He remembered sending his children to pick pockets a few hours ago. Obtain lots and lots of pretties for their king all evening. The children couldn't rest. If they fell asleep? His pet alligators were always hungry. He stretched his arms before he fell asleep. At least he tried to fall asleep. 

The Sewer King recalled his children returning with lots and lots of pretties a few weeks ago. One previous smile. The Sewer King couldn't rest at all. *Perhaps I'll be nice after my many children return.* 

 

 

THE END


End file.
